A Walk To Remember The Continuation
by Chrish
Summary: This is my continuation to Nicholas Sparks' Novel A Walk To Remember. It's basically about Jamie and Landon expecting.. Something? R&R! Complete and revamped!
1. The Beginning

(A/N: Okay, I know this story was made a long time ago and I saw TONS of bad errors that made me feel terrible and made me quit writing. Lol. So I agree with a lot of the flaming reviews, though most were good, and love you all =D. Now I'll continue to fix all the stuff and such so I don't feel embarrassed anymore. Enjoy!)  
  
The mornings grew longer and longer as the year went on. Jamie hadn't been much better, except when her and Landon had been on their honeymoon. She really enjoyed the hotel, and everything else, like the dinner in the hotel, and the swimming pool outside. Now the doctor was checking on Jamie as he sat on the Sullivan's couch. Reverend Hegbert Sullivan sat on the chair across from the room. His skin as transparent as ever.  
  
As Landon waited, he looked down at his hands in his lap, the same hands he had always had-like he was expecting something different. Weird. Several minutes later the doctor left the room, well, kind've. "I won't tell a soul." The jolly fat man said, stepping out of the room, and walking down the hallway.  
  
"Everything's just fine with her right now." He said.  
  
Landon sighed. Hegbert looked up, "Thank you Mr. Simmons."  
  
Hegbert saw him to the door while Landon went back to Jamie's room, it smelled the same, of band-aids, like all hospitals, even though it wasn't a hospital at all. The last thing anyone would want is to have their room smell like a hospital. At least that's what he thought as the recognizable smell filled his nostrils as he walked over to her bed.  
  
Her first shift nurse was busy writing something down, and walked over to them. "It'll be just fine," she smiled, and quickly left the room.   
  
Jamie Sullivan looked up. "Hello, Landon."   
  
She said, looking at him. Landon smiled as he clutched her hand with his hand that had a ring placed on one of it's five fingers, her's was on the opposite hand. "What was that all about? The doctor said, 'I wont tell a soul.' What did he mean by that?"  
  
Jamie smiled, "Nothing to worry about, Landon."  
  
He didn't believe her when she said that, he knew that it was something to worry about, was she even more sick, did they know when she was going to die? What? What was it? Why didn't she tell him? He sighed gently.  
  
The sun shone through the window as he sat in the living room of his house. Even though they were married they still hadn't moved into a house. She was too sick right now. He knew this. But everything was alright, his parents didn't hate him for getting married at the young age of seventeen. They knew it was Jamie's wish before she passed on, which, everyone thought, would be soon.  
  
But no one was for sure when Jamie Sullivan would leave this world. No one could tell. She seemed to be recovering, but she wouldn't ever recover. It would claim her life one day, maybe a day that was in the soon future. No one knew. Only God knew, and it was him who had decided her fate.  
  
The Bible had been the thing that got them away from that world. How, every day, they use to read a book from the Bible. The Bible, Landon found, was quite interesting, and he enjoyed it when they read together. Not only the fact that they were together, but the fact that The Bible made Jamie happy, which made him happy. Especially beings it was her mother's Bible.  
  
Worth Carter made his was into the living room, a grin on his face and a newspaper in his hand. "Good evening, son." Chirped the happy man. This weekend, for a change, he was home. He had been home a lot more than he had use to. Beings his son had a dying wife on his hands. He had to stay. Plus, the two were strengthening their relationship, trying to, anyways, Worth had thought.  
  
His wife said it was such a good idea, it would help Landon feel better in this time when he really needed to. Worth also missed his son. How he never could see him or anything. Plus, she had told him he had to, or else, he could just pack his bags and go back to Washington. He didn't want that, and, atleast he didn't think, she wanted it either, so he bonded with his son every day. They had a talk or two, sometimes an interesting conversation, it was all very enjoyable once his son actually answered his questions.  
  
Landon looked up from his thoughts, turning to his father, whom was sitting in their leather couch. "Hey, dad." Landon dully said.   
  
"So-uh, how's everything going with Jamie?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." Mr. Carter smiled.  
  
Jamie Sullivan sat up in her bed, her hair sticking to her face in sweat of the last night. She had had a dream. A horrible dream. Jamie had seen Landon divorcing her, and running, running away from her. She was screaming in her dream, screaming for him to come back to her. But it was all a dream. Wasn't it?  
  
They say some people have dreams about stuff that will occur that next day, or a day soon to come, perhaps.. No, she stopped herself, he would never do that. He had told her that he had loved her, and nothing would ever change that. Nothing. It was just a silly old dream. Just a silly old..  
  
A nurse walked in. "Good evening, Jamie." The older woman gave a warm smile. "How are you two holding up?" She asked, giving a little wink. Jamie replied with a fine, sitting back in her bed, feeling the wet pillow beneath her head. The nurse walked over and picked up a bottle of medicine. "Doctor said you're not suppose to take these, he said it might hurt the--"  
  
Landon suddenly peaked his head in, giving his genuine smile, then he turned to the nurse. The nurse blinked. "The doctor just said you couldn't have these pills." She said, knowing that she shouldn't tell the boy about her patient's secret. She would tell him if she wanted to.  
  
"What did she mean? -- The what?" Landon blinked, and scratched his head as he walked over to her bed.   
  
"I don't know." Jamie said, smiling.   
  
"Oh. Well, nurses ARE known to act a little weird." Landon gave a small laugh. Jamie's smile grew.  
  
"So, Landon, would you like to continue our reading?"  
  
Landon blinked, "You're changing the subject, Jamie, you know what she meant. Tell me, please."  
  
Jamie looked up at Landon, "Well.... I'll tell you later... So we're almost to the New Testa--" Landon looked down at her with a glare that could see through her.   
  
Jamie.." He said, upset.  
  
Look.. Landon, I don't really want to talk about it right now, okay?" Landon blinked.   
  
Talk about what?" Jamie looked down.   
  
Something. But I just said I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Landon sighed in defeat, and sat down, on a chair pulled up next to her bed, and Jamie pulled out the Bible he had left here the other day. Sometimes he liked to keep it here so he wouldn't forget to bring it, he said. So it was usually here. "So we're at.."  
  
The two's voices were drowned out by thunder as it roared across the sky, and rain drops padded down onto the small Sullivan house. Hegbert sat in the living room, going through a sermon, and they continued reading. But even while they were reading, Landon wondered what she wasn't telling him. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
(A/N: Only what? Fourteen more chapters to go? Hehe.) 


	2. Jamie Sullivan

The rain continued beating down as they finished a book from the Bible. Jamie closed it. "So," she said, looking over to Landon. "What did you think about that?" Landon cuffed his chin.   
  
Well, I didn't think that guy did the right decision, because it really--" Another roar of thunder distracted them. "This is getting to be a pretty bad storm."  
  
"Yes, it is, Landon." Jamie said, staring out her window, a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Maybe I should get home." Landon said.  
  
No, no, I insist you stay here until the storm passes, Landon, and besides, its our one month anniversary. We've been married exactly one month.. Well, it about an hour." Jamie informed him.  
  
"Okay, okay.." Landon gave in. "Wanna read some more?"   
  
Jamie bounced her head up and down. "Yes." This time Landon took the book and opened it gently to where they had left off, and began reading to her. She leaned back against her pillow, listening to every word he said.  
  
Hegbert sat in his chair, reading over his sermon once more, another flash of lightening brought his head up. But he just went back to word. It was Saturday afternoon and no finished sermon. My, oh my. Mr. Sullivan quickly began moving his pencil, scribbling down new ideas which had just popped into his head, his tongue licked his lips as he continued, writing fastly.  
  
"There we go.." He said, gently, and began re-reading it. He looked up when he heard a laugh come from Jamie. He shook his head. It wasn't that he hated Landon, it was just he didn't like him much. Even though he was now his son-in-law, he couldn't take it in. Hegbert quickly forgot the thought and read through his sermon once more, a smile on his face as he heard Jamie giggle again. At least he makes her happy.  
  
Jamie smiled as Landon leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. It was so good to be with him, to have fun, she thought, as she looked over his shoulder and he continued to read. He made her more active, anyways, so she wouldn't just sit there and rot away until the leukemia claimed her.  
  
Landon was that kind of person that was fun to be with. Once he left, you wished he'd come back. Once he'd come, you'd hope he'd stay forever. In Jamie Sullivan's mind, thats the kind of person he was. Also, she thought, he's so kind and sweet, and gentle. Maybe I should tell him.  
  
She bit her lip. No, not now.   
  
Landon looked over. "Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head dizzly. Pain was coming back to her all of a sudden, and she moaned and pulled the covers up. "Weren't you.. Uh.. Suppose to take your pills?"   
  
Jamie moaned. "No, not those, my doctor gave me something else so it wouldn't--" He couldn't hear what she said because another roar of thunder came.   
  
He noticed the little jar, he opened it, "How many?"   
  
She moaned, "Two." He poured two into his hand. They were little blue gel tablets.  
  
"Here you are," he brought his hand over to her. She took the pills, and without letting him get her a drink, swallowed them fast. He blinked, and sat down the bottle, which read: "The Safe Pill For Pregnant Women." But he didn't notice, and walked back over to her. "Did they help?" He questioned.  
  
Jamie moaned once more. "Yes, they're helping." She rubbed her stomach under the covers. Cramps. "Ugh.. Cramps." She sat up, leaning her body, waist up, against her pillows, and turned to Landon as he took his seat in the chair next to the bed, and picked up the ancient Bible once again.  
  
"Want to continue?" He asked, looking at her with a look of concern.  
  
"Not really, Landon. I feel tired... Maybe tomorrow. The storm has gone down some, you could probably make it home." She replied.  
  
"Okay," he said, "I needed to study for a test on Monday, anyways." He leaned over and pecked her on the check. "Take care, Jamie. 'Bye." He sat the Bible on the chair incase she wanted to look at it. He didn't want to carry it home in the light drizzle outside. It might ruin it. He didn't want that to happen he thought, as he walked into the living room.  
  
Hegbert looked up. "She took her medicine. She's taking a nap now, I guess. So.. Uh, I'm going to go home, test on Monday.. Heh... I'll see you on Sunday, right?" Hegbert nodded, scuffling his papers up and sticking his pencil in his top left chest pocket.  
  
"Take care," he said.  
  
Landon smiled, those were the first nice words that he had ever heard come from Hegbert directed to him. Maybe he really did like him, and just didn't want to admit it because of how Landon and the others had teased him about the fornicators, and all that other stuff.  
  
He put on his jacket and headed towards the door, he looked back, then turned the knob and was on the porch, which was soaked. He closed the door and zipped up his coat, tucking his hands inside his pockets, and began his way home.   
  
(A/N: Wee.. I liked this story. Lol. Of course this is the redited version chapter deux.) 


	3. The Truth

(A/N: Wee.. Of course Mrs. Carter means Landon's mother. Who else has the last name Carter? Grr, I was so stupid back then. Anyway..enjoy.)  
  
The rain slowly still padded upon the roof of the house. Mrs. Carter (Landon's mother) sat in a comfortable chair, reading a book, and sipping from a cup of coffee she held in her free hand. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she seemed to be humming something. Odd, he thought, and turned towards the window.  
  
It was three in the afternoon and Hegbert had called and said to wait a few hours until he came over. Why was that? Landon hadn't a clue. The rain finally ceased and he gave a sigh. But he still couldn't go, another hour, Hegbert had suggested. When he would get to the house he would ask.  
  
"Landon, aren't you going over to Jamie's?" Asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"No, not yet, Reverend Sullivan told me to wait, she had some sort of check-up." He said, unsure of his own words.  
  
"Oh," his mother said, not thinking another thought about it, and returning to her book.  
  
Landon sighed and sat back in the chair he had been waiting in. He longed to go over there and find out, maybe he would. He was married to her, he had a right to be there at appointments and everything else. Without another thought, he got up, told his mom where he was going, and headed towards the door.  
  
He didn't bother sliding on his coat, it wasn't that cold out, and nor was it rainy. It was almost perfect, he thought, walking towards his car. It was soaked on all sides, and little rain drops clung onto the front-window for dear life as not to fall onto the car and fling off.  
  
He opened the car door and got in, seating himself in the car- seat, putting the key in the ignition, turning it, and starting it up.  
  
Jamie sat up in her bed, hearing her doorknob turn. "... The baby should be okay even if you take two of these...--" The nurse looked up. "Oh-uh.." She gave a weak smile and walked off. Landon stopped, hearing this. Jamie began to speak but Landon coughed. He hadn't heard it. She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hello, Landon." She smiled up at her husband.  
  
Landon sat down at a chair which was already up to the bedside, there was a crease on the leather-ness of it, implying it had been sat on not too long ago. Landon pondered. "So, what was the reason why your dad asked me to wait to come over?" Jamie sighed.  
  
"Oh, it was just something about my condition." She solemnly replied.  
  
"Oh." Landon said, knowing there was still more to it.  
  
"Yeah.." Jamie looked down at her hands which were clinging to each other.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So.."  
  
Both of them couldn't think of anything to say, as she sat there, and he stood. 'Maybe I should...' Jamie began thinking, 'because I mean, he has a right to know about the...' Landon broke the silence, his voice rang through his ears.  
  
"What about your condition?"  
  
Jamie frooze, she couldn't exactly think up an excuse, she knew that. Jamie Sullivan wasn't the kind to lie, either, especially to Landon Carter. ESPECIALLY him. "Well.." She began, stuttering a bit, "I.."  
  
.. Think up an excuse, Jamie...  
  
"You see.."  
  
.... Hurry, Jamie, hurry....  
  
"Well.. I'm.."  
  
"Pregnant?" Landon asked, looking at her with that far-away look. Jamie was sweating buckets now, which didn't help her at all.   
  
"Uhmm.. Well..." She continued.  
  
... How the heck did he guess? Did he know beforehand?...  
  
She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but finally answered, "Yes, Landon, I am.. "   
  
(A/N: Ohh, the suspense is killing me! Wee, next chapter!) 


	4. The Baby

It hit him in the face like a brick. He couldn't believe this. She couldn't be.... She had leukemia! She couldn't be.. He couldn't say it to himself, even. This was a complete shock. What if she died before she had the... The... --  
  
"You can't be......" Landon said.  
  
"I am..." Jamie said, quietly. "And yes, I can. Remember?"  
  
Landon backed up and clutched his head. "You can't be... What if you die during childbirth? Or die before THAT?" Landon was going into hysterics. Jamie frowned.  
  
"Well, we just have to hope that--" She began.  
  
"You're already so weak and you've kept alive for three months, how much longer can you last?" He asked, almost shouting.  
  
"I... I........" Jamie stuttered, a tear rolling down her cheek, not being able to hold it back. "Don't yell, please, Landon."  
  
Landon felt hot anger flood his face, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"   
  
Jamie felt another tear fall down. "I just didn't know how to tell you Landon. It's just such an important thing, I mean... And telling you just plain-out wouldn'tve worked.. I don't know, Landon. I just don't know why I didn't.... I'm sorry."  
  
Landon noticed the tears, and suddenly felt anger towards himself. He made her cry. He shouldn't've yelled, he thought. He walked over to her. "No.." He began, cuffing her chin in his hand and lifting her head up so she could see him, "I'm sorry.. Sorry for yelling, and for... For doing this to you... It's more my fault than yours." Landon looked down now, feeling very ashamed of himself for doing all of this.  
  
Jamie smiled lightly, "It's okay.. I mean.. We're married... and.... When I'm gone... You'll still have a part of me with--"  
  
Landon looked up. "But.. I.."  
  
Jamie gently brought her hand on top of his head and rubbed her hand through his short hair, giving a faint laugh. "It's okay, Landon. Everything'll be alright.." Jamie reassured him.  
  
Landon looked up. "Jamie... Oh god, I love you so much..." He gently leaned over and kissed his wife on the head.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
(A/N: How sappy is this? Of course--the redone version.) 


	5. Short Confrontation With Hegbert

The two doctors sat in chairs opposite of one another, one, Dr. Simmons, the doctor whom checked up on Jamie, and another, Dr. Ryersen, who was in his prime of life, sharing the same chubby looks as his friend.  
  
"Has this kind of thing ever happened, John?" Asked Dr. Ryersen, sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"No, not that I ever recall of, Paul. It's the most oddest of things. A pregnant leukemia patient. Very, very odd." The other thought, cuffing his chin and pinching.  
  
"Well, it has happened, so what should we do, an abortion?"  
  
"Well, the if she can hold out, she may be able to last the nine months."  
  
"Won't the baby get the cancer, then?"  
  
"It's not positive, Paul. We'll just have to see."  
  
A rumble of thunder met their wary ears.  
  
"-- We'll just have to see."  
  
Hegbert Sullivan paced across the the stage of the church, muttering things to himself, about his daughter and her condition. "Absurd.. Impossible.. That boy was always such a trouble-maker. I've known it ever since his childhood ye-.."  
  
He was interrupted. He turned and saw a familiar person walking towards him, between the rows of pews. Landon Carter. The boy whom married his daughter, knowing of her condition. "What is it, Landon?" The troubled man asked to his son-in-law, anger deep in his throat.   
  
"I just came to say.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know that--.." He was cut off.  
  
"None of you know. All so foolish. So foolish, indeed. Not caring about the consequences of certain... THINGS!" He turned to him. A crack of thunder was heard, and lightening lit up the church.   
  
"Mr. Sullivan.. I-I.. I'm just as concerned as you, I mean... I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't plan on it, you have to know that." The man turned away from the boy who was talking to him. Landon spoke up, "Didn't you teach us about forgiveness, huh? It was an accident, an unplanned little mistake. That's all. But I'm living with the consequences."  
  
Landon backed out of the church without another word, and couldn't hear if the Reverend had replied or what he had done. Clouds had formed in the sky. He should tell his parents. He didn't want to bring Jamie along, she was too weak, he'd do it on his own, he thought, as he got inside the car, turned it on, and headed to his home....  
  
(A/N: Lol. I remember this, this was when I asked for help with the gender of the baby and the name. Tehehehe.. that is, if it lived.) 


	6. The Soon-To-Be Grandparents

The drive seemed to be in slow-motion. As rain began pouring down, Landon clicked on the radio (They did have radio's in the fifties) just as the weather report was given.  
  
"Well, Beautfort.. It looks like we're looking at a massive thunderstorm heading in our direction for the next few days, we heavily advise you don't let the dog or cat out." The man chuckled at his own joke. "Ha, anyways, I'm Peter Wenshaw and you're listening to---" Landon shut off the radio, and was returned to the light sound of rain pelting against the windshield infront of him.  
  
Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky. This was going to be a massive storm. Landon took a turn and drove down the street he turned on to. He continued down the road to his home, where his parents were. Maybe, he thought, it would've been easier on them -- and him after they found out -- if Jamie was there. But Hegbert didn't even like HIM visiting Jamie, even though the two were married and all, much less his son-in-law's parents.  
  
Several lights were on in houses as he neared his home, and when he pulled up in front of the house, the living room light was on at their house. He shut off the car, opened the door and got out, slamming the door quickly -- as not to get rain in it -- behind him. The rain hit him hard as he half ran, half walked to the house, he got up the porch (Did they have a porch?) and walked over to the door, grabbed the silver knob, and opened the door, quickly jumping in and closing it loudly behind him.  
  
He was meet by two pairs of startled eyes. His mother, and his father. Mrs. Carter appeared to be bringing out a tray of coffee, sometimes she did these things, allowing the maid to take a break.. She wasn't that mean of a lady. Worth Carter was sitting on the couch, and must've been reading the paper. A very odd time to, it was seven-thirty at night.  
  
"Oh, hello, Landon." Mrs. Carter said with her million dollar smile. "We were just about have some coffee." She looked to her husband, "Do you, uh, need something, dear?" She continued, looking at her wet son.   
  
"Nah, mom. I just uh.. Needed to tell you something thats kind've important."   
  
She smiled, "Oh, well, take a seat, dear." Landon gave a smile, and took off his jacket, kicked his shoes some to get as much moister off of them as he could, and walked over to a chair, which was opposite the couch his father and mother were sitting at.  
  
"So, what is this: 'Thing of great importance', son?" asked Worth, smiling a bit.  
  
"Well, uh.." Landon folded his hands, "It's about Jamie."  
  
Mrs. Carter frowned, "Is it about her leukemia?" Landon chuckled nervously,   
  
"No, not that..."   
  
Worth was growing impatient. "Well, then, what is it--?"  
  
He told them.  
  
"What!?!" Mr. Carter slammed the paper down on the polished wooden table, outraged.   
  
"Goodness, Worth, calm down." Mrs. Carter said, but she still didn't seem too happy about it, either.  
  
"How could you be so irresponsible, Landon?!?"  
  
"When she dies, she'll be taking another person with her! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Dad, I didn't think.."  
  
"That's your problem, you DON'T think!" Worth stomped out.  
  
Landon got up from his seat, his eyes following his dad into the kitchen. Mrs. Carter got up and began walking over to him to comfort him but Landon shook his head and walked over to the door, grabbing his jacket, and left. "Oh dear," was the last thing he heard before he slammed the door and was again returned to the heavy clatter of rain, and occasional crack of thunder.  
  
He got back in the car, started it up and drove off. It was darker than it had been before, and raining quite harder, Landon could barely see and was cocking his head from left to right, as not to crash. But the head-turning was in vein, for another car spend by, containing three drunks, and rammed right into the car which Landon Carter was driving.  
  
Everything went black.   
  
(A/N: Revamped chapter. Such cheesy suspense. Lol. Read on!) 


	7. Ouch!

He woke up to the smell of a hospital. That same smell. Several people were mumbling, and when they saw his eyes open, Mrs. Carter ran over to him.  
  
"Oh, honey!" She yelled, hugging his head.  
  
"Mom...." Landon moaned in pain.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry honey." She apologized, stepping back. "I'm so glad you're up, I thought you just weren't goi---" Landon cut her off.   
  
"Where's... Ugh.." He adjusted his eyes. "Where's dad?"   
  
His mother frowned, "Oh, honey, he was called away on business." Landon sighed, "Oh," then leaned back on the wrinkled white pillow placed behind his head.  
  
"Ah, good, he's awake." A man said, in a light, squeaky voice. The man scrambled over, and Landon noticed that the man wasn't as big as he thought he might've been. The man took Landon's hand and felt his pulse. "Just checking." The kind little man explained. "Good, good."  
  
The little man, which Landon figured out later was named Dr. Jefferson Tibble, waddled over to a table across from the bed Landon was in, picked up a folder, opened it up, pulled out a pen, took out the paper, and scribbled something down rather fast. Doctors were suppose to be able to write very fast, which made it hard for the reader to tell what the doctor had wrote.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, I think young Landon needs some rest."   
  
Mrs. Landon nodded, "Oh, yes." She smiled, and kissed Landon on the head. "I'll be back later, dear."   
  
Dr. Tibble headed out, and Landon's mother began to follow. "Mom?"  
  
She turned. "What is it it, sweetie?"   
  
She blinked. "Does Jamie know about, uh, this?"  
  
"Yes, dear. The doctor called her and Reverend Sullivan after we were called up, 'told them the same thing. Doctor Tibble said she was dying to go--well no, no, not dying, but she was feeling too weak to leave the house." She poured out in repliance.  
  
"Uhn... Oh.." Landon replied.  
  
"'Night." She smiled and strolled out, closing the door lightly behind her.  
  
Landon laid his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want Jamie to be worried. He wished he could talk to her. She probably supposed he might be hurt badly, or worse... Then he looked down, and noticed it.  
  
His arm was in a cast.  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
(A/N: K. I really don't know why I ended this chapter like this. Lol. There's some pointless things in here, but I wanna try to keep it like it was, nothing added. This is the redone version of course .) 


	8. Chapter 8 (Couldn't Think Of A Title)

Jamie sat up in her bed, "Father, please!" Hegbert walked into the room.  
  
"No, Jamie Sullivan, you're staying right here, you're in too bad of a condition to be being hauled off to the hospital. This time they might decide to keep you there."  
  
Jamie frowned, and for once in her life actually was angry with her father. Angry at him for this, not letting her go see Landon. She was her husband and the father of her baby. What was wrong with him? She didn't know, she hadn't a clue. Maybe it was just because he was worried about her... Maybe.  
  
He had been in the hospital for a while, and in that time Jamie had desperately wanted to see him. To talk about them, about the baby, about everything. Every day since they had been married they had been together. Every day! This was the first time period they hadn't been together. Maybe it would never happen.. She stopped that thought. No. It would happen. She would die one day. One day. It could be today, could be tomorrow. Only the Almighty knew.  
  
She let out a sigh.  
  
"Worth.." The lady turned away from the room and cuffed the mouth, "He's your son, damnit. You should come back here. He's been in the hospital for a good two weeks now! Do you hear me? I swear, if you--. Of course I haven't missed you. You didn't care when he.. Don't think you're going to talk your way out of this Worth Carter! If you even try to-- No, your mother passed away years ago. Don't even try that excuss. This is our son we're talking about! He needs you now, Worth... And-- if you don't show up before he gets to go home this Friday-- We're through! Repeat: We're through!"  
  
Mrs. Carter hung up. "Geez..." She headed for her son's room but a man approached her.   
  
"Excuse me, but are you Mrs. Carter? -- Mother of Landon Carter, the one who..?"   
  
The woman replied, "Yes."  
  
"Well, we need to speak to you, its about Jamie and Landon's... Well.." the man cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, oh, yes."  
  
The man took Mrs. Carter by the arm and pulled her gently to the side. "I'm good friend's with Jamie's doctor, uh, Doctor Ryerson."  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to--"  
  
"I'm sure. Well, what I wanted to talk to you about is uh.. Jamie. You see, pregnant leukemia patients such as herself well -- She's so far into her sickness there's a possibility she'll die before giving birth, killing the baby as well."  
  
"Oh, dear. I've been thinking about this myself."  
  
"I've spoken with Dr. Simmons---- Jamie's doctor, and he proposes abortion."  
  
She was speechless.  
  
Eric Hunter, followed by his girlfriend, Margaret, passed through the merky wet grounds towards the old house that loomed infront of them. Margaret had a face of disgust on her face, complaining that her shoes were becoming muddy, Eric ignored it and continued.  
  
"We haven't given Jamie a visit for a while, Margaret, so don't -"  
  
Margaret let out a cry of disgust. "Eww, I think I stepped in dog--"  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Heh... Sorry, Eric-sweetie." She apologized.  
  
When they reached the porch, Eric knocked on the door three times. It took about a minute until the door was opened by Hegbert Sullivan, who seemed tired and as transparent as ever.  
  
"What do you kids want?" The old man questioned.  
  
"Well, Mr. Reverend Sullivan, sir," Margaret began, before Eric could speak, "we're friends of Landon's and well, friends of Jamie's too, and you see--" She looked down, twiddling with her fingers.   
  
Eric continued. "We decided to stop by and give her a visit."  
  
Hegbert gave them a look that looked like he thought they were demons from the firey pits of hell. But her grunted and walked away from the door, leaving it open. Eric smiled, Margaret sighed. They entered. The house smelled of coffee when they entered. Ol' Hegbert must've been up all night comforting Jamie.  
  
Eric knew the way to her room and headed towards it, Margaret followed. The door was tilted open and a pair of eyes caught their view.  
  
"Why, hello Eric, Margaret." Jamie smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey." Eric said, pushing the door open enough for him and Margaret to walk in.  
  
"Hello." Margaret said, with a weird look on her face.  
  
The two sat and talked with Jamie for a while, about her, her leukemia, the baby, and Landon's current condition in the hospital up town. Margaret was so close to tears. She thought it was so tragic, a leukemia patient who was pregnant with a boy who was in a car accident's baby.....  
  
(A/N: K. That was just ew. I don't like some of my old writings. Lol. I'm glad SOME people did though! Revamped chapter of course) 


	9. I'll Comfort You

(A/N: Yay for revamping! 'Member, I'm not gonna edit it to make it like "such lengthy novel-like story plx" or in the style of Nicholas Sparks. I never meant to do that at all. So..here we go.)  
  
Margaret was sobbing hard, "That's so sad.." She whined, falling against Eric's shoulder, wetting his shirt. "Because because, if you do have the---Well, after you d--- Uh... D--You know, Landon will have to-- to.." She was a blubbering mess.  
  
"That's really messed up." Eric said, patting Margaret on the shoulder.  
  
"Messed up?" Jamie said, not quite understanding the use of those words.  
  
Eric opened his mouth to speak but Hegbert walked in, "I think you two should be heading home, the radio said hail is expected today."  
  
"Well hail is--"  
  
Hegbert glared.  
  
"Pretty bad, I think we better go now, Margaret." He pulled the sobbing mess to her feet, "Hey, you take care, Jamie."  
  
Jamie smiled, "You too, Eric.. Margaret."   
  
Halfway to the door where Hegbert was, Margaret stopped her sobbing and turned around, "We'll.. Pray for you, Jamie."  
  
Jamie was touched. "Thank you, I'll pray for you."  
  
Margaret nodded and began sobbing again. Eric practically lugged her out.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Well, I guess you're able to go now, Mr. Carter." The voice was warm and happy.  
  
Mrs. Carter smiled, "Did you hear that, honey, you get to go home!" She gave Landon, who was sitting up and fully dressed, a hug. Landon gave her one of those 'Okay mom, that was a little too tight' looks. Mrs. Carter stepped back, "Oh, sorry, dear." She smiled. Worth looked on out the window to his car, trying to ignore his son, whom he was still very angry with.  
  
Landon noticed this and frowned, standing up. "Mom, can we.. Uh.." He looked at his father, who was glaring bullets through him, "stop at Jamie's house for a while, or you could just drop me off, I really need to see her..."   
  
Mrs. Carter smiled, "Anything you want. Ooh, come on then, lets go, lets go." The women hurried over to a chair on the other side of the room, scooped up her purse, and went over to help Landon get out to the car.  
  
Jamie awoke to the sound of a door shutting, and a few minutes later there was a knock at her door, she blinked, "Yes, father?" The door opened slowly. It was Landon! "Landon! You... Ouch, that must've hurt." Landon walked over to her, a little bit of a limp in her young husband's walk.  
  
Landon took a seat in the chair next to her, "Hey, how you doing?" He asked, acting as if nothing at all was wrong with him.   
  
"I'm fine," she said, touching his cast, gently.   
  
"The baby?"   
  
Jamie pondered, "Doctor said yesterday it was okay and doing good." She sighed.  
  
Landon smiled, "That's good."  
  
Jamie did too, "Yeah.. I guess it is.."  
  
"You guess? Hey, this is a--a great thing, Jamie. We're going to have a baby. You're going to be a mother."  
  
"But what if I turn out to be just like my mother and die during childbirth?"  
  
"... Jamie, hey, don't think that." Landon said, pressing a light kiss on her head.  
  
"I'm afraid, Landon. Because then you'd be left with a responsibility all your own and no one to help you. I don't want that.." whispered Jamie.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Jamie. I promise."  
  
The two stayed in the room for about two hours, Landon comforting Jamie. Slowly cold sleeting rain began to pour, and turned into hail, but they both ignored it. 


	10. Summers Day

The summer sun shone through the window he stared out. He could see little children running-a-muck, laughing and giggling as they did. Smiling he turned back to face her. Jamie Carter smiled back.  
  
"Hey, you're up," Landon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am," the girl replied.  
  
It had been three months since he had gotten out of the Hospital. Three entire months. It was now mid-June. After long consideration, Hegbert and Cynthia had allowed Landon to move over to the Sullivan's, considering..  
  
It would be another sixth months or so, and Jamie had switched medications several times over these past few months. They finally found one that didn't make her sick, and was safe. The doctors said she may hold out as long as to the birth day, but that there was a seventy-percent chance she would die giving birth.  
  
No one was sure, though. Only God knew. But Jamie didn't seem worried, she carried on with her happy ways all the time, always smiling and talking about after giving birth, like she -was- going to live. Which he, and she both hoped she would.  
  
Now as the two sat in the late afternoon, as the sun's glow slowly faded but was still bright, almost blinding, they talked. "Maybe we should think of baby names, Landon," Jamie insisted.   
  
"Uh, sure, I guess," Landon blinked.  
  
"Landon, Jr. sounds cute, if it's a boy," Jamie giggled.  
  
"Hope'd be nice if it was girl," Landon smiled.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"Huh... Elizabeth?"  
  
"Maybe Michael Landon.. Wait, maybe not.."  
  
"Elizabeth Jamie? My first and middle name backwards?"  
  
"Rolands Landon, hah.."  
  
"This is tougher than I thought.. I guess we should actually see the baby before we make up names. It'd help." Jamie blinked.  
  
"Yeah..." said Landon, tiredly. He had been up all night watching Jamie sleep. It was a beautiful thing, seeing her sleep, so quiet and peaceful, happy and joyful. He loved her so much. But now he just couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"Uhhhgg..." Landon slowly drifted off in the chair he had pulled up to Jamie's bed. Jamie smiled some, looking at him. Father of her baby.   
  
"Cute.." She whispered. Maybe the baby would have his cute looks, she wondered, but she put that thought away for later and just watched him sleep.  
  
He looked so peaceful there, just lying -- sitting there. Not moving, except for the slow movement of his breathing. She loved him so much and was glad they had meet. Glad about all of this. Glad they were married.  
  
As I look  
  
Onto your face,  
  
I see that smile  
  
It never fades.  
  
Never to fail  
  
day or night,  
  
You really are  
  
my true light. 


	11. Worth Carter

(A/N: Revamped and such for your viewing pleasure. Lol. This story is such a corn-fest.)  
  
"Landon, I've been wondering.." Jamie began.  
  
"Yes?" Landon looked to Jamie.  
  
"How come your dad never comes to visit you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we just.. Uh.. Kinda had a little fight, I guess." Landon said.  
  
"Oh... Well I think you should ask for forgiveness." Jamie informed.  
  
"What? I never did anything."  
  
"Sure you didn't.."  
  
Landon looked over at Jamie, who had been gently perched up on her pillow. She could see right through him. Maybe he should go to talk to him... Maybe. No, he wouldn't. Not today. Besides, it was past noon, he wouldn't make it to his Dad's house up by the Capitol (where he lived during business months).  
  
Maybe Worth Carter didn't even care about him before. Forgot about him. About him and his mother. Their entire existance. "Don't think that he's forgotten about you, Landon," said Jamie, almost as though a repliance to his thoughts. "Because I'm sure he hasn't. I bet he's just as concerned about this fight as you are."  
  
"Nah, Dad's not someone who worries."  
  
"How would you know? You've never been a father... Uhm.. Not yet, anyways. Maybe you'll understand someday." Jamie smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Heh.." Landon shrugged.  
  
"After all, he's going to be a grandfather in about three or so months.." She said, patting her rounded stomach gently.  
  
She was about six months in. They both knew what they were going to be parenting. Twins, a boy and a girl. That'd be even harder than one. But Jamie knew with their love they could handle it. Their love would be shared with yet another two people.  
  
"You really think he's upset about our fighting?" Landon asked, actually considering it.  
  
"Well, when I use to have a small fight with Dad.. He always seemed upset about it afterwords, and he always took me out for lunch, or allowed me to go to Bible Camp, even though we didn't have the money, to make up for it. I think he is."  
  
"You don't know my dad very much, Jamie.." Landon informed.  
  
"But, I know his son." Jamie said, a grimace spreading across her face.  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
(A/N: I took out my special word that I made up because it's lame. Next chapter please.) 


	12. Waiting

(A/N: Wowza, some of these chapters are shorter than my pinky. Honestly, it's like suspensex100.)  
  
"Could be any day now.." The doctor said. "Perhaps we should ship her over to the hospital, Reverend Sullivan?" The man looked to Hegbert.   
  
"Yes, perhaps that would be--" Hegbert was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to go to the hospital, Daddy. Not right now.." Jamie groaned, turning her head.   
  
"Well, how about tomorrow? Would that be alright?" The doctor asked.   
  
"Yeah.. Tomorrow.. I really don't want to do anything today.." Jamie tightened her grip on Landon's hand.  
  
"Alright then. I should be going, I've got a woman due to deliver triplets this afternoon," the small man gave a warm smile.   
  
"I'll walk you to the door," Hegbert gave a weak smile, eyeing Jamie before he escorted the man out of the room and towards the door.  
  
Landon smiled, looking at Jamie. "Are you ready to be a father?" She asked, smiling gently.   
  
"As long as your there to help me.. Yeah."  
  
Jamie looked up at him. "I'm really glad this happened.. It helped me to live longer.. To be with you longer.. At least that's what the doctor said.. And you know, if I don't live much longer after I-- Well.. You know.. Will you show them pictures of me?" She closed her eyes.  
  
"You're not going to --" He looked at her, seriously, but realization struck him, she may die during or after delivery. "Hey, they're not going to need pictures, because you'll be right there with them." He tried to shake the thought from his mind.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Jamie asked, fear in her eyes. He wasn't, but he wouldn't say it. "Positive." He smiled at her. Sweat was forming on his head, he really wasn't use to lying to her, and it was gnawing at him now. It was like something was in his stomach, bouncing around, trying to break free. But he would never say that to her. Never. Ever.  
  
"I know you're not positive.." She loosened her grip on his hand, opening her eyes slowly. "I know you aren't. Even when I ask dad he hesistates..."  
  
"Hey.. I am positive. Don't ever think that, Jamie. We're going to get through this... And--and we're going to take care of our babies together.. And when they get older we'll tell them stories, and read the Bible to them... Play with them.. Love them.. Everything." He smiled again, but the sweat still came down. Maybe it was the fact that fatherhood was just around the corner. Maybe not.  
  
"... I hope so.... I really do hope so.. For their sake.." She looked towards her stomach, sighing.  
  
(A/N: Again with the shortness. Revamped and such. Lucky thirteen is next! :O.) 


	13. Authors Constant Babbles (To Be Deleted)

Dear fans of this selection...  
  
I know you've all been dying for the next two chapters, but due to the fact that I am currently VERY, VERY busy, don't expect them in the very NEAR future. But, don't loose hope! If you want to, you can e-mail me or something, to see my progress. I plan to have the next chapter out by.. Let's say May 10-12, 2002.. So that means this weekend! Watch for it, okay?  
  
Also, if you're really dying for a small idea of the next two chapters.. ; Here are like little summary thingies I hath composed for thy pleasure:  
  
Next Chapter - Jamie goes into labor.. They rush to the hospital and well.. The babies are born (dead or alive, I shall not say)..  
  
Chapter after that - Will be about AFTER the birth.. I will not spoil and say Jamie died.. Or that she lived, I will just say it's pretty much about AFTERWORDS. (Oo usage of capital words... I'm a little crazy now, folks.)  
  
Now that you know what they will be about, I will leave you for now. New ideas flow through my head as we speak, and I need to write them down. After I'm done with this story, I will go through and fix all errors that my stupid NotePad thing picks up. Maybe I'll even do another AWTR story? Who knows? .. Heh, maybe about the children getting older.. Nah, that might be too much.  
  
Anyways, I'm really thinking about writing this thing about Hegbert.. God knows why, I don't. Maybe it's because none of the fictions I have come across recently have been about him? Maybe I won't? Hmm.. Hafta think about that one. Well now, fans, I SHALL leave you, with this one little saying that I always say:  
  
"I can't wait until A Walk To Remember comes out on video!"  
  
(Don't ask..)  
  
-- your lovable author 


	14. Birth Of Angels

(A/N: Revamped. This one won't be nearly as good as anything else, due the fact that I seem to not be writing the same way I have before? Uhh.. Enjoy. There'll be one more chapters after this one, by the way... Also, I'm sorry for the delay and that it may be a little short and rushed in some places.. )  
  
"Landon! Daddy!"  
  
A terrible scream shook Landon Carter from his sleep. "Landon! Da-ad!" He sat straight up in bed, now knowing who it was. Landon looked over to a bed which lie across the room. Jamie Sullivan-Carter was screaming and wailing from the place where she lay. He could see sweat all over her face.  
  
Before he got out of bed, Hegbert Sullivan rushed into the room, switching on the light. Landon got up quickly. "What's happening?" asked Landon, not sure what was wrong. After all, it's not like he had been around anyone who was in labor before.  
  
"She's going into labor," Reverend Sullivan said. "Landon, call the hospital."  
  
"Uh, yeah, okay.. Right," Landon wiped sweat from his forehead, then rushed out of the room, down the hallway and into the living room, where a receiver lay on a small table next to an arm chair Hegbert usually sat in while reading the Bible. He snatched up the receiver and nervously brought his quivering fingers to the buttons. Sweat was forming on his forehead due to the situation once again, and he couldn't stop the constant shaking of his hands.  
  
He punched in a few buttons and waited two rings until he got an answer. "Hello?" A Russian woman's voice answered.   
  
"Yes, we need an ambulance over here--" The voice cut him off.  
  
"What are you talking about? We have no ambulance here. Did you not call me to place an order for--" The lady began.  
  
Landon quickly hung up and carefully dialed the numbers again. One ring followed, and then a man's voice answered. "Yes, this is Doctor Kray--"  
  
"This is Landon. Landon Carter. You know, the Reverend's son-in-law. Jamie's in labor and we need an ambulance!" Landon yelled into the receiver, then quickly hung up. He ran back down the hall into the room, where Hegbert was aiding the screaming Jamie.  
  
"Let's get her out to the front so they can load her onto the ambulance when they get here," Hegbert informed. "Okay?" Landon nodded. "Now, Landon, help me get her into this wheelchair." Hegbert grabbed the wheelchair which was next to the bed, sliding it over to the bed.  
  
The ambulance pulled up less than two minutes later, and two doors at the back of it swung open, releasing two men, one holding a stretcher, who rushed to the door. Jamie sat screaming in the wheelchair, which Hegbert held carefully so it would not roll off while Landon was in a squatting position, trying to comfort the one about to give birth to his children.  
  
"Reverend," the two men said in a saluting matter. The one with the stretcher took what he had and folded it out so the legs stood sturdily on the ground. Then the both took Jamie up carefully in their arms, setting her gently on the stretcher. They then quickly rushed towards the ambulance, being careful not to cause Jamie to slid off. Landon and Hegbert followed close behind.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to fine, Jamie," Landon kissed the hand he held, reassuringly. "You're gonna have the babies, and then everything is going to be alright. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing at bad at all."  
  
"Landon," Jamie moaned, "I don't believe you. The leukemia would've taken me by now if I hadn't gotten pregnant. Maybe God kept me alive through this pregnancy so two babies could live, maybe he didn't want me to live. Maybe he didn't care.. Maybe..." Jamie closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
Landon looked at Jamie, confused. She had never talked like that before. Never. Ever. Jamie's hair was completely soaked and her face was coded with sweat. Jamie opened her eyes. "Landon," she began, "did you know there was something I never told you before?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure there's some things you've never told me before and uh.." the fact that his wife was going to have his offspring momentarily seemed to create paranoia in him.  
  
"Purposely, I mean," Jamie corrected herself.  
  
"No, I guess."  
  
"I never told you that getting married wasn't the main thing I wanted to do. I wanted to have children. A whole bunch, and live in a house close to the ocean. Where the sun always shined, and everyone was always so happy, and no one had to care about disease or starvation, or anything like that..."  
  
Landon stared at Jamie, taking in what she said. He never would've thought she wished that. Landon opened his lips, about to reply to her, but then the man from the front yelled loudly, "We're here!" The two men again kicked open the doors of the ambulance, grabbing the stretcher.  
  
They rolled her up to the hospital door, where another man held open the glass doors which led into a small room in which a lady with glasses sat behind a desk, looking through files and folders. As Landon walked in, he took note of the cloudy sky.  
  
As they entered, they were immediently greeted by two women already dressed for delivery. Then nodded to the men and took hold of the stretcher, beginning to push it towards the delivery room.  
  
"Are you the father-to-be?"  
  
"Me?" Asked Landon. "Yes."  
  
"And you are?" The lady looked towards Hegbert, would could barely keep up.  
  
"The father."  
  
The nurse cocked her head.  
  
"Her father."  
  
"Oh, Reverend Sullivan, so nice to see you!" One of the women reached out her hand and shook his. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to church.."  
  
"Here, boy, take this," one lady threw a delivery suit at him. He caught it in his arms.  
  
"Nancy, help Mr. Carter put on his suit." Another lady quickly rushed to him.   
  
"Hurry, hurry, now get it on, you don't want to miss the birth of your baby.. Or babies.. Or.. Uhm.. Just put on the suit, dear."  
  
As soon as he had gotten the suit on, he rushed into the delivery room, where Jamie was already screaming loudly. "There he is," one lady said, pointing to him as he walked in. Landon rushed to Jamie's side. She grasped his hand in hers. "It hurts, Landon! It HURTS!" Jamie screamed loudly.  
  
"Now, puuuuuush!" Screamed the lady.  
  
Jamie screamed loudly, sitting up. "ARGHH!"  
  
Landon could tell the pain and suffering she was going through right now, physically. He was going through the same pain mentally. It hadn't really crossed his mind much, about Jamie dying. If she did, what would he do with two babies? How could he take care of them both on their own? Jamie's screaming brought him back to realization.  
  
"Puuuuuush!"  
  
Jamie sat up again, screaming more.  
  
"C'mon, baby, just a few more pushes!" One lady called, wiping sweat from Jamie's forehead with a small cloth.  
  
"I can't!" Jamie screamed.  
  
Landon felt like his hand was going to fall off due to how hard she was clinging to him. Maybe talking to her would help, "You can too, Jamie. You can do this." Jamie, tears in her eyes, looked over to him. "No, no, no! I can't!"  
  
"Another push! Come on, Jamie! Come on!"  
  
"You can do this, Jamie."  
  
Jamie screamed again, closing her eyes once more.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie, another one!"  
  
Jamie looked towards Landon once more. "Landon... Take care of them for me."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!"  
  
Jamie screamed once more.   
  
(A/N: Gasp--cliffhanger! One more to go..) 


	15. Thinking Of You

(A/N: Dear fans o' mine, since I know I can't hold this off forever, I'm going to write this RIGHT THIS INSTANT, as not to keep you waiting any longer. Now, it has been 'brought' to my attention that a billion other people are doing child crap like I am... LET ME TELL YOU THIS IF YOU THINK YOU BE FLAMIN' ME SAYIN' I BE COPYIN' YOUR FIC OO!! I was the FIRST A Walk To Remember Fiction EVER to be on this site? Muah... Sorry for that outburst.... And sorry if you don't like the ending.. ;; Another thing. I eez very disappointed that billions of people have copied (Even though they may say they haven't) my idea of Landon and Jamie having children. From now on, I will NOT read ANY other PREGNANCY Jamie/Landon stories. I'm so saddened. xx;.. Okay, maybe they had the idea too.. On with the story!)  
  
Landon's POV   
  
As the breeze swept through the small town, I walked on. It was still rather cold out, and that was why I wore the jacket over my shoulders. The trees branches swayed idly in the wind as though puppets to mother nature, cars slowly sped by.  
  
It was just another day in the life of me, Landon Carter.  
  
Bundled up children played in their front and backyards, creating sculptures with the new snow. One child, a little boy, began to cry madly when a small ball he made collapsed, not being able to stick together. A parent, most likely his, rushed over to him, scooping him up and trying to comfort him.  
  
I stopped, watching this scene. Other children began to whine and sob when they realized their sculptures wouldn't hold, either. Another lady rushed out, scooping up the others. The family, consisting of a mother, father, and three children, then headed back inside.  
  
Heading down the sidewalk again, I began thinking. Mostly about her. Mostly about Jamie Sullivan, only daughter of Reverend Hegbert Sullivan. Her smile, her voice, her face, her body, her hair, everything about her made me feel warm in this cold, crisp weather.  
  
Trying to block her from my mind, not wanting to bring back some painful memories, I walked on, through the town I had lived in since a time I couldn't even remember. As I neared my house, I thought I might stop by for a visit, just to see how my mother and father were doing. My father probably wasn't even there.  
  
Knocking on the door, I waited for an answer. About twenty seconds after I had knocked, the door slowly creeked open, my mother's face appeared. The face was at first dull, then it lit up like a lightbulb. The woman who bore me rushed out onto the porch, taking me into her arms, her warm arms.  
  
"Oh, Landon, what are you doing out in this weather? You'll catch cold," she said, giving me a stern look.  
  
As soon as I apologized, she invited me inside. The warmness hit me like something hard, burning my red face and causing my hands to feel as though they were on fire. My mother took a seat on the couch, right next to where my father sat, staring down at a newspaper in his hand.  
  
I sighed, thinking to myself, I have to face the music sometime or another, might as well be now.  
  
Me and my father had never quite made up, and since Jamie had wanted me to, I decided it would be the best thing to do, even though I hadn't planned on doing it for a couple more months at least. I hadn't liked to think of him as father since the fight, but I should've. I should've forgiven him. But shouldn'tve he forgiven me instead?  
  
Without saying a word, I sat down on a chair close to the couch, causing my father to stir. The older man looked up at me, giving me a face that I couldn't quite make out. Setting the newspaper into his lap, clearing his throat, he spoke. "Hello, Landon."  
  
I gave a half-smile. "Hello, father," I replied in a somewhat snotty attitude.  
  
Stupid, stupid stupid!  
  
The man gave a half-smile as well, then returned to his newspaper. Looking to my mother, I noticed her nodding her head torwards the kitchen. I of course knew what that meant, and quickly got up, heading into the kitchen where my mother met me a moment later.  
  
"He's still mad at you, you know that Landon?" The woman whispered. "He can barely stand looking at pictures of you, or so he says. I suppose it could be some kind of act, but you know your father. Worth Carter doesn't put on acts."  
  
I groaned. "Shouldn't he be the one forgiving me?"  
  
"Do you really think he's going to swallow his pride?"  
  
I told her I should be leaving now, that I had to get back to the Sullivan's home where I was needed. She nodded, giving me a tight hug, then I headed out the door, stepping back into the cold winter air, which whipped at my face.  
  
Heading back to the sidewalk, I stopped, hearing a noise. Turning, I saw my father walking towards me. The man suddenly looked sorry, dreadfully sorry. Sorry for all the things he had ever said to me, sorry for ever doing anything that was really wrong that he ever did, which was a whole lot.  
  
Before words could reach my tongue, he embraced me tightly. Confused, I hugged back. "I'm sorry, Landon," the man said as he kept the embrace. I almost couldn't believe that he was saying this, but I knew it wasn't a dream.  
  
"I'm sorry too, dad," I said back to him.  
  
As I reached the place I had been heading for, I stopped infront of it. The Sullivan's house looked so beautiful covered in snow, I noticed, not seeing this before. It made it look so bright, so fascination, so very angelic.  
  
Upon entering, Hegbert greeted me with the nod of his head, pointing towards the room where they were. Smiling at the man, I headed to the direction he had pointed to, walking into the room.  
  
Sitting down, I smiled at the two children. The two babies that Jamie Sullivan Carter and I had made, a part of us, something showing that we were in love. The oldest one was the girl, who wore pink, the youngest, a boy, wore blue.  
  
Jamie hadn't survived. She had gone to heaven, gone to the place where she was meant to go, just a little early. She had never seen the children, on earth, anyways, but he knew that she was up there, watching them. Watching the family she loved.  
  
Our boy began to stir. Gently I picked him up, cradling him in my left arm. Somehow, that caused his twin to awaken as well, so I took her into my other. Somehow, I managed to take the Bible that Jamie and I had always read together, open it, and set it in my lap.  
  
Don't ask how I turned the pages, but I began to read to them, I began to read to them like how Jamie Sullivan use to read to me, continuing from the spot that we had last read. This seemed to amuse them, and the two soon fell asleep.  
  
As they slept in my arms, I turned to the window, looking up into the sky, where heaven was suppose to be, saying four simple words. Those words were, "I love you, Jamie."  
  
(A/N: Last revamption.. I'm so sad :(. Thank you for all your support and stuff, and I'm sorry if you disliked the ending. I decided, since I had all these good baby names thrown at me, that I would leave the two unnamed, just to let you think a little. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I guess I didn't finish before the movie came out on video, but oh well...) 


End file.
